


Just an Abecedarian Poem

by FangedUsagi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Games, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, MMORPGs, Written for a Class, that no one looked at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/FangedUsagi
Summary: Like the title says, it's a poem using the letters of the alphabet for the first letter of each line. I was playing league and drunk with my friends, but it's not completely directed at LoL, just MMO.
Kudos: 3





	Just an Abecedarian Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem that I wrote for a class that no one looked at (teacher included... I think). Now that the class is over, I don't have to worry about anyone thinking that I plagiarized anything.

As the game starts

Boys and girls

Choose your champions.

Don't lose

Every game.

For the match start,

GLHF they say.

Ha. What a laugh.

I don't know what to do, I cry

Just don't die, they reply

Kill stealing,

Level up,

Multiplayer and online.

No turning back,

Once we enter the ring. 

Pentakill and we win.

Queueing again?

Right now?

Stop and wait for me.

Take the objectives

Unyielding to the end.

Victory!

Well done newbie

Xenagogue followed to the T.

You're sort of good

Zealous as you are.


End file.
